


A Particular Kind of Literature

by tinycloverspot



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Gen, I wrote this for personal amusement lol, Mention of Bangtan Boys, One Shot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycloverspot/pseuds/tinycloverspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcannon: You're reading gay fan fiction in public, only to look up and discover that a telepath has been mentally eavesdropping on you the entire time.<br/>(Dammit Charles!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Particular Kind of Literature

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is only for language.

Dr. Charles Xavier, master telepath, founder and headmaster of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, was arguably one of the greatest minds in the world. He was well versed in many literary classics, highly respected by his peers and his students, and was known to be a polite and good-natured man.

None of which explained why he was currently parked outside of the student dorm room 204 at 8 in the evening, an open copy of _War and Peace_ in his hands, his eyes locked on a vase just left of the window, his mind focused on the one inside the room.

Jinah Lee. Originally from New York, the illusion maker was sent to the school by her parents after their early discovery of her powers. She had a habit of listening to the same song on a loop for days and was an avid, if closeted, reader of a particular type of internet literature, which was exactly what she was doing at this very moment.

“Professor?” Ororo’s voice cut through a particularly heated discussion between two characters he _knew_ were going to be kissing in another couple of paragraphs. “What are you doing?”

“Just a bit of light reading,” Charles responded, flipping a page.

She hummed in understanding before reaching over and turning the book so that it was the right way up. “Have a good evening, Professor.”

He sighed, folding the book shut and resting it in his lap as he wheeled away. He’d already been caught twice by Ororo in the past week and he didn’t feel like explaining his sudden fondness for that particular spot in the student dorms or his unconventional reading habits.

After all, no one could know that Charles Xavier, leader of the mutant community, was an enthusiastic reader of _fan fiction_.

 

* * *

 

Jinah kept getting the feeling that someone was watching her. She had always been paranoid about people seeing her screen in case they got an eyeful of gay, so every time she brought out her phone to read fan fiction she would subtly peek around her to make sure no one else could see it.

“It makes you look super sketch,” were the wise words of her best friend. He had gotten a middle finger in response.

Recently, however, she had been super skittish, like someone was constantly peering over her shoulder whenever she started to read.

This time when she looked up, she was met with a pair of bright blue eyes from across the courtyard. Eyes which, she belatedly realised, belonged to a very intelligent, _very telepathic_ Professor Xavier.

 _There is no way_ , she thought to herself, fingers subconsciously locking her phone and sliding it under the table as she glanced at her friends. When her eyes flickered back, that gaze was still very much focused on her.

 _Oh God,_ she thought. _He knows_.

 

* * *

 

Charles had been sitting in a nice, warm patch of sun, mind skimming hers as she read when he found himself looking into a pair of very brown eyes. He blinked as Jinah surreptitiously glanced at those around her before looking back at him.

When her eyes widened, realisation struck him in the face.

 _Oh God,_ Charles thought. _She knows._

 

* * *

 

 _He knows_.

The thought had been haunting Jinah for days, rearing its ugly head whenever she opened her laptop, whenever she unlocked her phone. AO3 had never felt so far away since that time the wifi had failed for three hours in the western dorms.

Five days without fan fiction. It was a new record. Her only record really, seeing as she’d been addicted ever since Kitty had shown it to her and promptly ruined her life.

“You could just continue reading, it’s not like he keeps a telepathic eye on everyone. After all, he is known to respect people’s privacy.”

“Shut up Bobby you don’t understand this is _gay fan fiction_ this stuff is absolutely _filthy_ I am not going to _fuck shit Christ_!” Jinah hissed while viciously tapping at her phone. In the wake of her withdrawal she had turned to other methods of coping – obsessively playing Color Switch and swearing creatively whenever her icon was blown into kaleidoscopic smithereens.

“I’m so done,” she said, throwing her phone onto the table. Bobby gave her a look that said, plainly, _who do you think you’re kidding_.

“No you’re not.”

They looked at each other.

“You’re right,” she growled, picking up the offending device. “I’m not. I’ve been on this level for _two goddamn days_ I’m not giving up now.”

Suddenly, a hand materialized from a posteriorly direction and plucked the phone from her. Jinah turned, rude comment loaded and ready to fire before the sight of her target caused her blood to run ice cold.

Professor Xavier calmly tapped his way through level 68 of Color Switch before returning the phone.

“Perhaps _reading_ would be a more productive use of your time, Miss Lee?” he posited before wheeling away.

Jinah stared at his retreating figure while Bobby disintegrated into hysterical laughter that even a book to the head couldn’t quell.

 

* * *

 

_“What are you doing?”_

_Namjoon looked at him. “Cutting onions, like you asked.”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“What?”_

_“You could put the flat side on the chopping board, for starters.”_

 

Jinah snorted. _Namjoon you dumb shit_ , she thought as she stepped out of her room before freezing.

Professor Xavier sat just outside her door, an open copy of _War and Peace_ in his hands, eyes piercing holes through her face.

“Professor…?” Jinah locked her phone and slipped in into her pocket, mortified by what his presence implied.

“No no, go on,” he said, gesturing for her to bring her phone out again. “What happens next?”

 

* * *

 

 _Professor_ , a decidedly amused voice said in his head, _update_.

“Well class, I think that’s enough for today. Enjoy lunch,” Charles said, quickly wrapping up his lesson in telepathic projections.

“But Professor there’s still ten minutes left –”

“I’m letting you out early,” he interrupted, quirking an eyebrow. “Unless you wish for me to expound further on neural structure of the primate prefrontal cortex?”

Charles settled back into his wheelchair, making himself comfortable as he sent a message back.

 _Do proceed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, for my first fic I think that went quite okay. Thoughts? :)


End file.
